


【R76】【76R】无差 Faded 韶华已逝

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 不願相信加布里爾已經死了的傑克的幻想
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】无差 Faded 韶华已逝

**Author's Note:**

> ooc ooc ooc  
> be be be  
> 刀子 刀子 刀子  
> 主要人物（噶）死亡（戰爭陣亡） 主要人物（76）有病（精神類疾病（延遲性PTSD 選擇性遺忘萊耶斯死亡）） 哦 最後76也死了 那麼是主要人物死完(つд⊂)  
> 有甜（回憶部分）（甜都是騙你的 後一條才是重點） 主要是大長刀 有逗逼（涉及麥克雷部分）  
> 過渡完全不會寫 親們手下留情(つд⊂)（跑走）  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> 腦洞來源是faded中文翻譯歌詞（對對對，就是百度百科那個，刀死了）就是文中間那些  
> 2017/4/27  
> 首發於lofter

“杰克……杰克……”

莫里森又一次惊醒了。“加比……”他喃喃自语。伸手摸向床铺的左边。是空的，莱耶斯还没有回来。

早餐又是无聊的煎蛋面包加上牛奶。麦克雷坐在桌对面，还哼着小调，看起来心情不错。  
“杰西……”莫里森有点犹豫地说道，“昨天加比没有回来……”  
麦克雷的刀叉突然停住，他以一种奇怪的眼神看着莫里森。  
“你知道他去哪里了吗？”莫里森低下头，企图遮住发黑的眼眶。  
麦克雷瞪大了眼睛，尔后皱起了眉头。“你疯了吗杰克，加布里尔去世都已经六个月了！”  
“不可能，你一定在开玩笑！我们上周才举办的婚礼！”莫里森突然变得激动，转着左手无名指上的指环。“今天是几号？四月一号？加比真不该捡个白眼狼回来，玩笑没有这么开的。你不要帮他瞒着我，我不会告诉他的。他是不是又去了什么我不让去的地方了？”  
“虽然今天是愚人节，但是我从不拿这个开玩笑！杰克你到底怎么了？”麦克雷的脸色变得奇怪。  
“杰西……不要装得那么像，快招了吧。你要是再不说，可就算共犯了！”莫里森面带笑意地恐吓道。  
“你……”麦克雷有点生气，把牛奶杯砸在桌上，“你简直不可理喻！你疯了吗，杰克！”说着，摔门而出。  
“唉……果然是加比捡回来的，那么帮他……”莫里森叹口气，“加比，加比，战争结束了，我们可以过上一般人的生活了。”

对于突然破门而入的麦克雷，齐格勒并不感到意外。  
“又怎么了，我亲爱的麦克雷，”齐格勒气定神闲，“惹你妈不开心，被追杀出来了？快走吧，我不想当共犯。”  
“安吉拉……杰克他有点不对劲……需要你去看看……”  
“莫里森能有什么毛病？他可是强化士兵。又想莱耶斯了？我可不是神仙，不能帮他复活死人。”齐格勒一脸淡定。  
“在这儿说不清，你去看看就知道了，说不出的奇怪，”麦克雷挠挠头，“虽说今天是愚人节，但是杰克他讲话的语气也太奇怪了……”

于是在莫里森洗着早餐盘子的时候，麦克雷又破门而入。  
“杰西，你什么毛病，信不信等加比回来我告诉他，让他揍你。”

麦克雷转头看向齐格勒，低声说：“问题就是杰克不相信加布里尓已经死了！他总是问我‘加比去哪里了？’又不肯相信我说的话。”

莫里森看到了麦克雷背后的齐格勒，露出了微笑。“安吉拉，你也来了啊，你看到过加比么，他昨天居然没有回来，杰西这小子又不肯告诉我他的行踪。”

齐格勒怀疑的眼神变成了肯定，他一边向莫里森微笑，一边悄悄对麦克雷说：“看样子像是创伤后应激障碍，不过问题不大，只要正确引导，恢复是没有问题的。只不过，现在，我们要暂时迎合他的想象。他不能再受刺激了，而且更有可能，他压根不会相信。”

“你忘记了吗？加布里尔他出任务去了，可能一段时间都不会回来。”齐格勒只好瞎编。  
“杰西，我就知道你在逗我。”莫里森咧开嘴。

麦克雷一边向莫里森挤出微笑，一边继续问齐格勒：“谎言不可能持续很久，那以后怎么办？”  
“我也没有办法，”齐格勒细啜一口莫里森递来的茶，“大概可以等他缓过来了再告诉他吧……”

又一次惊醒，左边的床铺空荡荡的，没有一丝温度。这已经是杰克不知第几次梦见加比了，但是不知为何，梦中从没有过他的身影，只能在黑暗中听见那熟悉的声音。一点不错，这一定就是加比的声音，杰克从来也永远不会记错。  
莫里森感到不安，莱耶斯一定遇到了什么，或许这叫做托梦？杰克披上外衣，步入了夜色。

Where are you now  
你身在何方  
Where are you now  
我想找到你  
Where are you now  
你无迹可寻

雨，不停，如同这连绵的夜。

杰克的眼前闪过一个黑色的身影。  
“加比！！”莫里森在雨中叫喊出声。雨打湿了他的头发，衣服，眼眶。  
没有回应……  
黑影闪进对面的一家酒吧。莫里森快步追上，推开了酒吧的门。酒吧里的人熙熙攘攘，黑影不见了踪迹。

杰克记起来了，加比带他来过这里。那是他第一次来酒吧，第一次喝醉，第一次和加比接吻。

“哦，杰克，”加比看着他，满眼都是温柔，“你喝醉了。”  
“我……哪有……喝……喝醉……”杰克红着脸看着加比，“才……才喝……那么一点……”  
“那么一点就醉，”加比笑了，眼睛就像蜜糖，“还真是童子军。”加比揉了揉杰克的头发，“那么好吧，我们回去啦童子军。”  
然后杰克就突然吻了上去。加比开始有些吃惊，随后却笑着以一个绵长的吻回应他。加比的嘴唇很柔软，和他本人的硬汉风格不同，还带着巧克力的味道。杰克的嘴里都是酒味，真是醉得不轻。

加比抱着杰克的身影从门口消失。莫里森还在望着门口发呆，掐紧了无名指的指环。

Was it all in my fantasy  
这一切难道都只是我的痴心妄想  
Where are you now  
我还能找到你吗  
Were you only imaginary  
难道你只存在于我的美好幻想之中

天逐渐亮了，酒吧里的人逐渐散去。仍旧没有黑衣人的影子。莫里森推开门出去。

外面的雨已经停了，但满满的都是雾。  
突然，眼前又出现了那个熟悉的黑色身影。  
“加比，加比……”莫里森轻声喊他。  
那个身影却没有停留。  
莫里森追随着那越来越快的黑影奔跑起来，“加比，加比，等等我……”

他转过一个又一个街角，周围的景色越来越荒凉。  
黑影在崖边消失，下面是蔚蓝的深海。  
晨曦正穿过薄雾，远处，红色的太阳将逐渐浮出海面。  
他曾在这里和加比看过日出。

他靠在加比温暖的胸口，看着充满生机的太阳一寸一寸露出他的荣光。  
“Te amo, mi sol. （我爱你，我的太阳）”加比用胡渣轻轻蹭着杰克的头发，杰克痒得咯咯直笑，“别逗了加比，把你的脑袋挪开。快看，太阳出来了！”  
“Eres mi sol. （你才是我的太阳）”加比温润的唇落在了他的额头。

Where are you now  
此刻你在哪儿  
Atlantis  
难道你像亚特兰蒂斯一样  
Under the sea  
已沉入海底  
Under the sea  
在传说之地  
Where are you now  
你究竟在哪儿

晨雾已褪去，莫里森望着升起的太阳，黑影又消失不见了……

莫里森的手机在口袋里响起。  
“杰克，你去哪里了，我还在等你的早饭呢，我都快饿死了……”  
是麦克雷的声音。  
“没什么，我只是出来散散心……”  
“哦好，那你快点回来啊，再不回来你回家只能看见一具尸体了啊。”麦克雷装出快饿死的声音。  
“好好好，我马上回来。”莫里森叹一口气，“你这小白眼狼就该饿死。”  
“你你你……”麦克雷急了。  
“我马上……你个小兔崽子……”莫里森的嘴角拉起一个弧度。还有你该死的徒弟，又蠢又懒，你当初是怎么挑的人？

莫里森回到家时麦克雷已经像一条饿空了的蛇皮袋一样软绵绵地摊在沙发上了。但他在听到莫里森声音的一瞬间就蹦了起来。  
“哦，我亲爱的老爹。”  
“别那么叫我。”  
“哦，对不起，老妈，我快饿疯了。”  
“别那么叫！信不信我揍你！”  
“哦不，亲爱的妈咪……”  
莫里森气得说不出话，但是只好默默去厨房。这家伙和加比一样懒，连煎鸡蛋都不会。但是加比做的Burrito（墨西哥卷饼）明明很好吃！  
“哼，你一定是故意的！”杰克撅起嘴。

“话说妈咪，你一大早去散心？”麦克雷叼着面包片含糊不清地问。  
“嗯……”莫里森犹豫着要不要说出来，“我好像看见加比了……”  
“？？？”麦克雷一脸懵逼。要不要找齐格勒，这病得有点重了啊。

“妈咪，我吃饱了，出去浪了啊。”麦克雷一甩披风，以一种装逼气势离开餐桌，走出门。  
“别叫我妈咪！你个小兔崽子！”  
“是！妈--”麦克雷又砰一声帅气地甩上了门。

麦克雷又去找了齐格勒，但即使是天使也对此毫无办法。  
“这是心理障碍，我只能疏导，”齐格勒很无奈，“加布里尔的死对他的打击太大了。但是没想到他现在才出现症状，我以为他已经 撑过去了……我隔天来给他做心理疏导吧……”

Another dream  
另一个梦境  
The monster is running wild inside of me  
悸动的猛兽在我内心徘徊追忆

慵懒的午后，莫里森在门前的树荫下看书，温暖的阳光让他逐渐步入梦乡。

“加比！”杰克忍不住呼唤。  
加比回过头，微笑着看着他。阳光下的加比泛着金光。  
“嗯？我的小天使，你在看什么呢？”加比慢慢走近，“《 Coriolanus》*？没想到你居然喜欢这个。  
失意的将军嗯？别那么伤感啊，战争都已经结束了！”  
说着，加比突然把手从背后拿出来，是一大束玫瑰。  
“哦，加比，”杰克都要感动哭了，“那么土气的花。”  
“你不要算了，那我扔给杰西，让他给女朋友去。”  
说着加比收回手。  
“诶，别别别！”杰克一把把花和加比都抱在了怀里。“加比，我爱你。”杰克小声说到。  
加比吻上了他的唇。

Alive  
残存的思念  
Where are you now  
你身在何方  
Where are you now  
我想找到你

莫里森醒来时已经傍晚了，阳光早已褪去了他的色彩，莱耶斯的吻也早已消散了温度。

麦克雷又倒在沙发里喊饿了。

“加比到底去哪里执行任务了？”莫里森突然问到。  
麦克雷吓得从沙发上直起身。“嗯……这个……”但是说谎肯定是难不倒这个老油条的，他还可以面不改色心不跳。“呃……我没记错的话是直布罗陀。”  
莫里森专心对付着食材，没有回头，也没有发现麦克雷紧张地掏出手机开始打字。  
-安吉拉，杰克开始问我关于加布里尔的细节了怎么办，我现在说他在直布罗陀执行任务，我们要不要统一口径？

Were you only imaginary  
难道你只存在于我的美好幻想之中  
Where are you now  
此刻你在哪儿

“杰西，我出去散散心。”说着，莫里森披上大衣走了出去。

他在街上漫无目的地闲逛着。

人类的生命力真是顽强，战后几个月，整个世界便寻不到战争的踪迹了。夜的城，灯红酒绿。街上的人，熙熙攘攘。

莫里森突然在人群中捕捉到一个熟悉的面庞。  
加比不是在执行任务吗？但是这熟悉的身影一定是加比的啊，杰克怎么可能认错呢！

加比在人群中对他笑，一转眼却不见了。杰克慌了神，“加比……”  
到处都是人，今天是四月的狂欢节。  
莫里森立在莱耶斯曾立之处，一家影院越入眼帘。  
那一定是在这儿了。莫里森毫不犹豫地走了进去。

这家影院很破很破了，与如此科技化的现在格格不入，所以鲜有人至。  
莫里森买了一张票坐在了角落里。

这家影院曾是他和加比的最爱。加比每次都会买上两大桶的爆米花。实际上他本人并不很喜欢这种甜腻腻的玩意儿，不过他热衷于往杰克嘴里塞爆米花，一边塞，一边嘲笑他鼓鼓囊囊的嘴。  
“哦，杰克，你真是个玉米精。玉米色的头发，玉米的味道，那么喜欢吃玉米，还来自玉米之乡。”  
“话哦阿欸，诶捱诶偶付哦印欸阿阿。（话说加比，你还没有去过印第安纳）”  
“哈哈哈哈……”加比忍不住轻声笑了出来。  
“偶食物拗后呃啊！（有什么好笑的啊！）”  
“你还是吃完再说吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
“不许笑！”杰克撅起嘴，“下次我带你去印第安纳吧！”  
“去看你满山遍野的兄弟姐妹吗？”加比笑得根本停不下来。  
杰克气地往加比嘴里塞爆米花。  
“说真的，去看看我的家乡。喔，我已经好久没有见我的爸妈了，真想念我妈的手艺了，可不错了，加比你一定要试试，你会爱上我妈烧的饭菜的。对了我向他们提起过你，我妈觉得你很可爱，你去的话她一定会高兴的……”  
加比用嘴阻止了他继续说下去，他的舌头带着过多的爆米花挤进杰克的口腔，在里面胡乱搅动，杰克张红了了脸发出几个含糊不清的语气词。等到加比吧所有爆米花依数还给杰克后，他松开了他的嘴。  
“Eres la mas linda. (You are the cutest one.)”  
在迅速解决完满口的爆米花后，杰克抱怨：“你又讲西班牙语了，我可一点也听不懂啊……”  
“哦，我可以教你啊，encanto（甜心）。”

Where are you now  
你到底在哪儿  
Where are you now  
我还能找到你吗

等莫里森醒来，电影早就已经结束了，影院里空无一人，他又错过了加比。

他离开了影院。

深夜，街上的人影已稀稀落落。他疲惫地回到家里。

莫里森把自己摔在床上，不一会儿就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

有人把宽阔的胸膛贴在他的后背上，但他不愿醒来。  
那个声音在耳边低语：“杰克，忘掉我吧……忘掉我吧……”  
他的眼泪打湿了枕头，“不，加比……”  
“忘掉我吧……不要再沉溺于过去了……”  
一个没有温度的吻落在他的额头。  
“左边第二个抽屉，有我给你的礼物……”

莫里森又一次突然惊醒。他环顾四周，然后安慰自己，这不过一个梦罢了，却忍不住把手伸向了那个抽屉。

里面是一封没有邮戳的信。  
莫里森觉得有些熟悉。

那封信已经被拆过了，是莱耶斯的字迹。

“Mi querido Jack.(My dear Jack)你有好好学习西班牙语吗？Cando regrese, te casarias conmigo ? (When I come back, will you marry me ? )  
……  
原谅我面对你还要写信，我只是想给你一个惊喜！”

信封中似乎还有些什么。  
杰克把它倒在手心。然后，他捂住了脸。  
泪水从指缝中渗出。

他全都想起来了，那所有的一切。

那是加布里尔·莱耶斯的身份识别牌，只有一枚**。

所有士兵都知道这意味着什么。

这是他亲自带回来的。

他也永远不会忘记加比最后看他的神情--深深的眷恋。

那是战争的最后一天。

莫里森把剩下所有的Barbital***如数咽下。

“或许这样，我就可以和你一起沉睡在梦中了……”

Another dream  
另一个梦境  
The monster is running wild inside of me  
失控的猛兽在我内心不停追寻  
I'm faded  
迷失了自我  
I'm faded  
失去了动力  
So lost I'm faded  
如此迷惘，竭尽全力  
I'm faded  
我已乏力  
So lost I'm faded  
错失方向，眷念永存

**Author's Note:**

> * 莎翁写的一个历史悲剧，讲的是一个失意将军  
> **士兵阵亡不能带回遗体时会将一枚身份识别牌塞在遗体嘴中，一枚带走当做死亡证明  
> ***巴比妥盐 安眠药 致死量近似治疗量（我默认为致死量低）  
> 哦 再多嘴几句 那个指环就是戒指 噶在信里附带的  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> 有人看過蔚藍深海咩，最後男主為了女主離開了，繼續當飛行員的……  
> 還有 我個人超級喜歡 Coriolanus 超級心疼Martius   
> 主要講Martius一人攻城 被推舉為執事候選 不願展示疤痕被人坑害 不僅失去地位 還被流放 最後被敵人殺死的故事（漏了一些情節……講起來太複雜）


End file.
